User blog:GravityMan/Literature vs History 5: Guy Montag vs Guy Fawkes
Hey guys! Slow day today so Imma speed this along. But first I just want to say, the story will be discontinued until further notice. I've been under a lot of stress recently and the story is forcing me to write battles I'd rather not do. Writing helps me feel better and I don't want to be constricted. I'm really sorry. I've just been....really sad and happy recently. Very confusing. ANYWAY, thanks to Joe, Cyan, Killer, Attack, and TK (i think) for proofreading (no edits tho), Cave for suggesting this, and Jella for the amazing cover <3 Rapper Colors Guy is this color Guy is this color Captain Beatty is this color (speaking cameo) Beat Undisputed Starts at 0:22 Lyrics Guy Montag Uh, first, let me report to Beatty, I’ll steal the battle afterwards, “Quit thinking Montag, we got some trash to be burned” Alright, let me gas up, and then light up by the book, you’re tied up, blowing fuses, while I’m glowing bright, even when the night’s up You can Hound after me, but I’ll leave this nut sterilized, Get me heated you get F’d, but I ain’t talking Fahrenheit I was raised to coordinate a desecration of the base And while I may have took your name, butthurt virgins took your face Too bad that mustache killed their chances of getting laid Fall off your high horse and abandon your mates to the blades Broke your own neck to ensure you still kept your organs for sex, But why? You never had a lover in life, let alone one to be reunited with in death! Guy Fawkes You’re one to talk about lovers, your flow’s more bland than your marriage, While your delivery’s more dead than your wife’s miscarriage! Greatness, galore! My actions have inspired! You better memorize my lines, for boy they’re on fire! Meanwhile! Your story has your author walking out on you, The censorship is true! Conflicting with the youth! Film screwed with the material, what are readers going to do? A tale promoting free learning yet being milked by men in suits! While I remain the face of anarchy, leave oppressive regimes toppling, And like a automobile to Clarisse, there’s no hope in stopping me! I’ve been hunting for a nobody to leave Anonymous, Now watch out for Mon-tag…….you’re it. Guy Montag Let me clear the smoke: You’re a failure, you couldn’t hold a grenade! Why are you so overrated? It’s Catesby that deserves the fame! You’re a misguided child who could have been saved by his friends “Status 451” His bars didn’t offend yet I still destroyed them! Guy Fawkes For one who wields a flamethrower you’re still one of the dim This twat’s voice is grating, I request to have the buds of Mildred! My legacy has come a knocking so I suppose I’ll V you later I thought you were the one that was supposed to be burning paper WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT *the logo is set on fire* LITERATURE VS HOT HOT HOT *explodes* hissss...... ' ' Poll Who Won? Guy Fawkes Guy Montag Hint for Next Battle Category:Blog posts